Best Friend Forever
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku langsung jatuh cinta. Sejak pertama kali menatapnya, aku tahu bahwa kami akan menjadi teman sejati. Sahabat setia sampai akhir menutup mata... SPECIAL FOR HERMIONE DAY


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Warning:** Cerita ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan Hermione Day kategori PLAIN.

* * *

Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku langsung jatuh cinta.

Tapi, harap diingat baik-baik kalau cintaku padanya bukan sekedar cinta biasa.

Bukan sekedar cinta standar antara pria dan wanita (cinta yang biasa ada di novel romansa itu lho), melainkan seperti cinta sakral orangtua pada anaknya.

Atau dalam kasusku ini; cinta seekor hewan peliharaan pada majikan perempuannya.

Hewan peliharaan?

Ups, sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri ya?

Waduh, kemana perginya tata krama yang kubangga-banggakan itu?

Kemana hilangnya etiket berperilaku yang dijejalkan pemilik kios satwa gaib _Magical Menagerie_? Salah satu toko paling prestisius di pusat perbelanjaan Diagon Alley?

Yah, tapi lebih baik terlambat ketimbang tidak sama sekali, bukan?

Baiklah saudara-saudara sekalian, hadirin dan hadirat yang diberkahi Tuhan. Perkenalkan, namaku Crookshanks, hewan cerdik blasteran kucing dan Kneazle.

Kucing berkaki bengkok dan bermuka penyok yang sejak lahir ditakdirkan mendiami rak reyot _Magical Menagerie_.

Sebetulnya, meski bertampang sinis, aku terbilang laris kok. Sejak lahir ke dunia, cukup banyak calon pelajar Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts yang berniat memeliharaku.

Namun, sebagai makhluk selektif, aku tak mau sembarangan memilih.

Asal kalian tahu, bukan tongkat sihir saja yang punya kekuasaan preogratif menentukan siapa yang berhak menjadi juragannya. Binatang sihir sepertiku juga dikaruniai hak veto serupa. Keistimewaan absolut yang tak bisa diintervensi pihak luar.

Tak heran jika kekeraskepalaanku dalam memilih induk semang membuatku tercatat sebagai satu-satunya hewan stok lama _Magical Menagerie_. Atau bahasa kasarnya, satu-satunya barang berdebu yang tidak laku-laku.

Meski pemilik toko mulai cemas tak balik modal, aku tetap menolak menurunkan harga diri dan standar seleksiku.

Sejujurnya, aku heran mengapa si empunya toko menudingku tak tahu diuntung karena menepis pinangan ratusan calon pembeli. Padahal menurutku, memiliki master berdarah murni bukan jaminan hidup bahagia.

Coba kalian bayangkan, apa jadinya hidupku ini bila mau dipungut cewek bermuka anjing pesek seperti Pansy Parkinson?

Penyihir segalak setan yang benar-benar mewakili kepribadian marga yang disandangnya.

Parkinson aka penyakit degeneratif saraf.

Coba kalian bayangkan juga, apa jadinya hidupku ini bila rela dipelihara kembaran Troll macam Millicent Bulstrode?

Penyihir berotot yang bernafsu menjadikanku teman gaul kucing hitam kesayangannya.

Haloo, teman gaul?

Mana mungkin spesimen cendekiawan sepertiku rela turun derajat menggauli, ups maaf, menemani kucing kampung tak berotak?

Kucing hitam idiot yang bisanya cuma kentut dan buang kotoran sembarangan?

Belum lagi dengan calon pembeli sableng lainnya yang tak bisa kusebutkan namanya satu-persatu.

Penyihir ningrat berotak udang yang terobsesi mengubahku menjadi senjata pemusnah massal.

Hei, untuk yang satu itu aku tak mengarang-ngarang ya!

Setahun lalu, pewaris klan bangsawan Malfoy, si pirang platina Draco Malfoy berniat memboyongku demi misi menyakiti peri rumahnya.

Dengan kata lain, menurut si klimis necis yang tanpa malu-malu berkokok di seantero toko, aku dipersilahkan menancapkan cakar di tubuh kerontang peri rumahnya yang membangkang.

Saat mendengar rencana ngawur itu, bulu jinggaku menegang seratus delapan puluh derajat. Merasa terhina, aku menaikkan ekor sikat botolku tinggi-tinggi sebelum mengguratkan cakar baru diasah ke muka runcing pucatnya.

Bisa ditebak, manuver balasanku nyaris menghancurkan riwayat _Magical Menagerie_. Orangtua Malfoy, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy yang tak terima tampang putra tunggalnya coreng-moreng hampir saja meledakkan toko dengan rentetan ilmu hitam mereka.

Hanya perlindungan dari Auror veteran yang kebetulan lewat plus jaminan ganti rugi-lah yang membatalkan tekad balas dendam suami-istri tinggi hati itu.

Selepas insiden muka bopeng Malfoy, pemilik toko seolah-olah tak peduli lagi padaku.

Jika di masa lalu aku ditempatkan di rak pajang utama (untuk memikat calon pembeli tajir tentunya), sekarang aku dipersilahkan meringkuk sendirian di kandang paling atas.

Sarang lapuk penuh jaring laba-laba berbisa yang dipastikan tak akan masuk radar para pengunjung.

Meski harus mendekam di sangkar kelam, aku tak pernah mengeluh. Di sudut hati terdalam aku yakin bisa menemukan majikan yang seiya sekata denganku. Bisa mendapatkan tuan yang senasib dan sepenanggungan denganku.

Setelah dua belas bulan menunggu, doa dan harapanku yang terus dipupuk setiap detik itu akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

Akhir Agustus 1993, di sore musim panas yang cerah, majikan perempuanku, Hermione Jean Granger mengunjungi kios tempat bersemayamku.

Kala itu, ia tak datang sendirian melainkan dikawal dua sahabatnya. Cowok ceking berkacamata bulat dan cowok jangkung berambut semerah bulu burung robin.

Dua pemuda biasa-biasa saja yang belakangan baru kuketahui sebagai Harry James Potter dan Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Denting bel yang teratur berdering saban kali pembeli menginjakkan kaki membangunkanku dari tidur-tidur ayamku. Mata mengantukku yang setengah terpejam langsung membuka lebar sewaktu sekelebat rambut lebat melintas di bawah rak.

Dan, seperti yang kuucapkan atau lebih tepatnya ku-meong-kan di alinea pembuka; Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku langsung jatuh cinta.

Sejak pertama kali menatapnya, aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau kutu buku bersurai singa inilah majikan tepat yang kuimpikan selama ini.

Oh ya, harap diingat juga kalau aku menyukainya bukan karena surai kami yang sebelas dua belas itu (rambutnya dan bulu-buluku sama-sama megar dan susah diatur), melainkan karena cahaya manik coklat kayu manisnya.

Sorot sama yang selalu kutangkap setiap kali diriku berleha-leha di depan kaca.

Sorot kesepian yang berusaha disembunyikan dari pantauan sekitar.

Tampaknya, sama seperti diriku yang kesepian, Hermione juga mengalami pergumulan emosi serupa.

Rasa terasing yang bisa jadi ditimbulkan oleh satu pencetus senada; kecerdasan otak kami yang di atas rata-rata.

Yah, sama seperti diriku yang dicap abnormal karena gemar beradegan janggal, tuanku itu juga dipandang hina karena dianggap sok ngebos. Dilirik tak suka karena serba tahu segala.

Lihat saja bahasa tubuh dua penyihir kampungan yang menemani majikanku, si Harry dan Ron itu. Meski tertawa-tawa garing, dua cowok udik itu tak bisa menyamarkan ketidaksukaan mereka pada khotbah beredukasi Hermione.

Ceramah bergizi yang berkutat seputar umur tikus got dan tikus kebun. Jenis spesies menyebalkan yang sejak zaman dahulu kala diciptakan Tuhan hanya untuk satu tujuan; mengenyangkan perut besarku.

Di sela-sela pemaparan umur hewan pengerat menjijikkan itu, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus melewati ventilasi kaca patri. Hidung merah mudaku kembang kempis saat aroma mencurigakan berdesir dari kaki rak.

Mengambil kuda-kuda pertama, aku melongok ke bawah. Desisan keras menggetarkan kumisku saat Ron mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi didekapnya. Barang aneh yang pastilah merupakan sumber wewangian meresahkan barusan.

Sedetik setelah Ron melepaskan rengkuhannya, seekor tikus botak tergelincir lemah di atas meja periksa. Kumis lemasnya menjuntai mengenaskan, membuat pemilik toko berjingkat-jingkat prihatin.

Bulu jinggaku melambung mengancam saat hidungku mengendus bau kejam yang identik dengan penyihir hitam. Tepat di detik itulah aku langsung sadar kalau mamalia depresi itu bukan tikus sungguhan melainkan Animagus jahat yang harus dibasmi tanpa sisa.

Didorong keinginan merobek kedok si Animagus sekaligus melindungi majikan perempuanku dari teror siluman jadi-jadian itu, aku melompat turun.

Mendarat mulus di tempurung Ron, aku berputar-putar bengis. Cakar tajamku teracung sepenuhnya, siap menenggelamkan diri di perut kempis si tikus Animagus yang mencicit ketakutan.

"JANGAN, CROOKSHANKS! JANGAN!"

Tak mempedulikan lengkingan histeris pemilik toko, aku merangsek ke meja periksa. Sayangnya, target utamaku keburu tunggang-langgang terbirit-birit menembus pintu toko yang tak terkunci.

"Scabbers!" Ron meraung kalut menyaksikan tikus sialannya menghilang ditelan keriuhan. Mengerling sebal ke arahku yang menggerung di meja, Ron memaksa Harry berlari mencari hewan peliharaannya itu.

Sepeninggal dua remaja tak tahu apa-apa itu, aku setia memasang posisi siap tempur. Gaya militerku tetap tak berubah meskipun pemilik toko mendampratku habis-habisan.

"Crookshanks nakal! Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan untuk tak menakut-nakuti pembeli?!"

Berondongan kalimat tak sedap didengar itu terpangkas saat Hermione mengulurkan tangan dan mengangkatku ke dalam pelukannya.

Mengusapkan pipi satinnya di bulu jingkrakku, Hermione memandangi Nyonya empunya toko yang menganga terkesima.

"Kucing jantan ini keren sekali. Berapa harganya? Aku ingin membelinya," Hermione tersenyum membujuk, merogoh dompet Hello Kitty-nya yang tersimpan di saku mantel.

Tergagap kelabakan, si pemilik toko tak langsung menyetujui permohonan itu. Netra rentanya terkunci mengawasiku yang bergelung manja di pelukan Hermione. Mulut keriput tak bergincunya membulat syok sewaktu kepala gepengku menyundul dagu Hermione.

Bagiku, kekagetan itu lumrah adanya. Maklum, baru kali aku luar biasa jinak saat didekap. Biasanya, jika ada calon pembeli yang nekat memelukku, aku langsung menghadiahi mereka dengan satu set kecupan cakar runcing baru dikikir.

"Aku ingin membeli Crookshanks. Berapa harganya?" ulang Hermione, menyadarkan si pemilik toko dari keterkejutannya.

Berdeham salah tingkah, si empunya toko menyebutkan harga jualku plus sejumput nasihat tak diperlukan tentang watak berangasanku yang katanya tak ada duanya di dunia.

"Cuma dua Galleon saja, Miss. Barang obralan. Sisa cuci gudang. Tapi... dia buas dan tak bisa diatur," si pemilik toko mengembik ngeri saat mata kelerengku mendelik sebesar wajan karatan.

"Siapa bilang Crookshanks tak bisa diatur?" bela Hermione, mengelus lembut bulu lebatku. Memandangi wajah penyokku, manik coklatnya berkerlip memuja. Membuatku tak sabar untuk menciumi pipi ranumnya.

"Lihat. Dia manis sekali kan," kikik Hermione geli, balas mengecup puncak kepalaku, tak menghiraukan bulu panjang yang menyelusup masuk ke lubang hidungnya.

Mendengkur senang, aku merebahkan kepala gepengku. Meresapi detak jantung dan keharuman vanila yang menenteramkan.

Tak menggubris ekspresi kosong si pemilik toko, Hermione meletakkan dua keping emas di atas konter. Membopongku di dadanya, Hermione membawaku keluar dari markasku selama ini.

"Untung sekali orangtuaku memberi uang ekstra untuk membeli kado ulang tahun lebih awal. Kau adalah hadiah ulang tahun paling berkesan, Crookshanks," Hermione berseri-seri mencermatiku. Tatapan sayang bertaburan di sana, membuat misaiku menari kegirangan.

Mengeong manja, aku balas memandangi wajah manis majikan perempuanku itu. Hatiku menggembung bahagia mendengar fakta bahwa aku adalah bingkisan ulang tahun terindah yang pernah diterimanya.

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan menjadi sahabat baik Crookshanks," janji Hermione, mendekapku kian lekat saat aku mengeong ligas di pelukannya.

Menumpukan wajah, aku mendengkur memuja. Berharap sepenuh jiwa majikanku itu memahami bahasa tubuhku.

Ya, seandainya Hermione mengerti bahasa kucing, ia pasti tahu bahwa keinginannya itu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti selalu menjadi teman terbaiknya.

Selalu menjadi sahabat setia hingga akhir menutup mata.

* * *

"Ayo siap-siap, Crookshanks. Sebentar lagi kita pergi ke Hogsmeade."

Melenggak-lenggokkan buntut sikat botolku, aku melengos ogah-ogahan. Menjatuhkan diri di matras empuk, manik kuning jinggaku menyorot jenuh. Merefleksikan keengganan kelayapan di tengah cuaca tak bersahabat seperti sekarang ini.

"Jangan malas-malasan begitu, Crookshanks. Biasanya kau paling bergairah kalau kuajak ke Hogsmeade," tegur Hermione, suaranya sedikit teredam saat sweter biru nilamnya melewati batang lehernya.

Menguap jemu, aku mengiyakan kenyataan itu. Selama ini, baik hujan badai atau terik meranggas sekalipun, aku selalu bersemangat menjelajahi Hogsmeade.

Satu-satunya desa khusus penyihir di Inggris yang memungkinkanku melemaskan cakar sekaligus menuntaskan hasrat hewaniku yang segambreng banyaknya itu.

Di sana, aku bebas menjarah gulali legit di kedai _Honeydukes _atau menguber tikus got gendut yang bertebaran di comberan. Aktivitas pembakar kalori yang membuatku tak sabar menanti jadwal berkunjung ke kampung yang dipenuhi deretan gerai menakjubkan itu.

Tapi, minggu ini berbeda...

Minggu ini, ketimbang mengembara di Hogsmeade bersama Hermione dan Ron Weasley, aku lebih suka bertapa sampai beku di kastil Hogwarts.

Minggu ini, ketimbang menonton Hermione menempel bak remis di badan cowok incarannya itu, aku lebih memilih main togel sampai pailit bersama Mrs Norris, kucing tua cerewet milik satpam sekolah, Argus Filch. Kucing sekurus lidi yang setiap hari setia mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menikah dan beranak-pinak denganku.

Bertubi-tubi mengasah taji kaki di seprai, aku menggeram kesal. Sejujurnya, aku tak mengerti mengapa majikanku itu doyan sekali melabuhkan hatinya pada pemuda sinting yang tak layak untuknya.

Bah, bayangkan saja! Ronald Weasley!

Apa bagusnya sih cowok berambut merah jerami itu? Penyihir penuh komedo yang tak pernah bersikap ramah padaku? Pemuda berhidung panjang yang tiga tahun lalu berani memfitnahku sebagai kanibal berdarah dingin yang tega menyantap Scabbers?

Padahal, kalau bukan karena kontribusiku, sandiwara Scabbers sebagai Animagus jelmaan Peter Pettigrew, si pengkhianat Orde Phoenix tak akan terbongkar. Bahkan, saking dahsyatnya perananku, kiprahku itu dibukukan di dua novel fenomenal, _Crookshanks dan Tawanan Azkaban_ serta _Crookshanks: Si Kucing yang Bertahan Hidup_.

Kalau mau jujur, ketertarikan Hermione pada Ron tak terlalu menggangguku. Tak terlalu merisaukan sehingga harus dipasangi status siaga satu.

Tak seperti insiden dua tahun lalu. Momen edan di mana majikanku itu menaruh hati pada Viktor Krum, Seeker timnas Bulgaria yang menjadi pasangan dansanya di Pesta Natal Yule Ball. Preman sekolah sihir Institut Durmstrang yang memiliki nama panggilan imut-imut nan feminin. Vicky!

Astaga! Kepincut Vicky Krum?!

Demi kancut Snape yang paling kecut, ini benar-benar konspirasi kemakmuran!

Kontroversi Hati!

Labil psikologis!

Apa bagusnya sih cowok tinggi besar penggerutu itu? Bulgarian Bonbon yang tak mampu mengimbangi otak encer majikanku?

Bayangkan saja, setiap kali belajar di perpustakaan, Vicky Krum cuma bengong seperti kambing ompong mau dipotong. Hermione saja pernah mengeluh kalau Krum itu tak banyak bicara, tapi rajin bergerilya melalui tangan dan mata.

Untungnya, sebelum aku nekat memutuskan relasi mereka dengan trik nyentrik ala pendekar, (menyabetkan cakar beracun ke kaki emasnya yang diasuransikan jutaan Galleon, misalnya), konspirasi hati Hermione dengan Krum berakhir seiring dengan tuntasnya pelaksanaan kontes antar sekolah sihir, Turnamen Triwizard.

Saat ini, berkat rahmat Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa, status Hermione dan Krum cuma sahabat pena semata. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Predikat teman korespondensi yang tentu saja kusyukuri sepenuh hati.

Semua kenangan tak enak diingat itu buyar saat Hermione menyambar tubuh bulatku. Berhati-hati menuruni tangga spiral, Hermione memanggulku menuju Ruang Rekreasi. Lokasi di mana Ron mondar-mandir menanti.

"Hei, apa kau serius mau membawa bola bulu itu?" Ron bertanya kurang ajar, menunjukku yang merengut gusar.

Memandang garang, aku mendesis lantang. Desisan yang kalau diterjemahkan ke bahasa manusia bermakna seperti ini ya-aku-terpaksa-ikut. Keberatan?

"Crookshanks sangat senang tamasya di Hogsmeade, Ron. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya di sini sendirian," kilah Hermione, menepuk-nepuk kudukku yang menegang.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, kucing kan tidak tahan dengan kabut, cuaca beku, salju-" Ron menghentikan ocehannya, meneguk ludah dalam-dalam saat mataku menyorot setajam bedil.

Dasar gemblung! Enak saja bocah ingusan ini menyamakanku dengan kucing kampung lainnya.

Begini-begini juga aku kucing indo yang tahan banting. Tidak seperti kucing lain, aku tak takut air. Aku bahkan doyan mandi berendam lima kali sehari! Tak heran jika bulu halusku bebas tungau dan kutu, parasit yang biasanya merajai tubuh geng meong pemalas.

Cengengesan, Ron mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. Sadar betul kalau celetukannya mencederai harga diriku sebagai peranakan bibit unggul.

Menggosok belakang lehernya, tindakan yang rutin dilakukan setiap kali didera kegelisahan, Kiper Quidditch Gryffindor itu beranjak mendekati Hermione.

Di saat aku mengira berandalan bau kencur ini berniat melemparku dari pelukan Hermione, Ron melakukan tindakan disangka-sangka. Menjentikkan Mantra Penghangat di sekujur tubuhku.

"Nah, dengan begini Crookshanks terhindar dari ancaman dehidrasi," ujar Ron mantap, mengantongi kembali tongkat sihirnya di saku celana. Hanya gelak geli Hermione-lah yang meruntuhkan topeng jumawa-nya.

"Hiportemia, Ron. Bukan dehidrasi," koreksi Hermione, terbatuk kecil di antara derap tawanya. Meski terpingkal tanpa henti, Hermione tak bisa menyembunyikan kilat kekaguman di matanya. Sinar mendamba yang membuatku menghembuskan napas pasrah.

Yah, meski Ron agak telmi di bidang akademis, setidaknya dia peka di aspek sosial. Paling tidak dia berbeda dari Krum yang dari awal sampai akhir tak sudi mempedulikanku.

Selain itu, sepertinya perasaan antara Hermione dan Ron saling bersambut. Tak ubahnya seperti mur ketemu baut. Lihat saja tatapan penuh arti mereka. Pancaran saling menyayangi yang terlihat jelas bahkan oleh penderita rabun akut sekalipun.

Menghela napas lelah, tengkukku merunduk mengalah. Baiklah, jika Hermione yakin bisa berbahagia bersama Ron, aku akan mendukungnya sepenuh hati.

Sebagai sahabat, yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengawasi dari luar arena. Selalu memasang mata dan telinga serta siap sedia membela jika Ron Weasley berani menyeleweng dan berkhianat.

Tindakan durjana yang sepertinya tak akan mungkin bisa dilakukan olehnya.

* * *

Gara-gara guyuran hujan es, tidak banyak yang bisa kami lakukan selama di Hogsmeade.

Terhuyung-huyung digempur topan yang bersiut-siut, kami hanya bisa menyambangi tiga tempat dari dua belas gerai yang direncanakan semula. Warung permen _Honeydukes_, Kantor Pos Burung Hantu dan toko musik _Dominic Maestro_.

"Ampun deh! Cuaca musim ini sangat abnormal!" sungut Ron suntuk, merutuki keanehan iklim yang menyelubungi Skotlandia dan sekitarnya.

Mengangkat telinga, aku memantau gugusan kabut kelabu yang memayungi Hogsmeade. Angin bercampur cacahan beling es berkejaran di sekitar kami, membuat pejalan kaki tergopoh-gopoh mencari barak perlindungan.

Ron benar, temperatur kali ini sungguh di luar kewajaran. Di pertengahan musim semi seperti sekarang, seharusnya tak ada lagi guntur salju yang menyapa.

Tapi, entah mengapa, sepekan terakhir tornado tak hentinya mengguncang Skotlandia. Keganjilan yang pelan tapi pasti menumbuhkan gunjingan spekulatif.

Kicauan kabar burung yang ujung-ujungnya berpangkal pada kebangkitan kembali penyihir hitam paling ditakuti sejagat, Lord Voldemort.

"Harry bilang atmosfer janggal kali ini ada kaitannya dengan kemunculan kembali Kau-Tahu-Siapa," bisik Hermione, memasukkan album keroncong The Weird Sisters ke tas manik-maniknya.

"Blimey, mungkin itu alasannya mengapa belakangan ini Harry banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Profesor Dumbledore," gumam Ron, merenungkan sesi belajar rahasia yang diajukan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts paling ngetop itu.

Tercenung lesu, Hermione menatap tanpa minat poster Celestina Warbeck yang berkedip-kedip di dinding depan konter. Sadar dirinya diamati, biduanita kelas dunia itu membuka mulutnya, melantunkan lagu balada andalannya, _Kaucuri Hatiku dengan Mantra_.

"Sepertinya Harry berniat pergi seorang diri memerangi Kau-Tahu Siapa," desahan resah Hermione mengalun sayup-sayup, kalah saing melawan pita suara Celestina yang beroktaf prima.

Mendengar ratapan itu, Ron terpaku membisu. Tampaknya, sama seperti Hermione, cowok penggila klub Chudley Cannons itu memendam kegelisahan serupa. Ketakutan yang sama bahwa mereka berdua tak diajak ikut serta dalam perjuangan menggulingkan rencana kelam Pangeran Kegelapan.

Aku sendiri tak kalah cemas dari mereka. Dari gelagat Hermione, sepertinya majikanku itu bakal meninggalkanku jika pertempuran melawan Voldemort meluas. Padahal, aku ingin sekali membantunya memburu apapun yang diperlukan untuk memusnahkan penyihir sosiopat itu.

Pantulan refleksi lecek Hermione menghentakkan kesadaranku. Astaga, kenapa aku latah murung seperti ini? Bukankah sebagai sahabat aku seharusnya menghibur Hermione di momen genting seperti ini?

Menyundulkan kepala, aku menciumi pipi Hermione. Memang, setiap kali majikanku itu bermuram durja, aku selalu melakoni perangai manis tersebut. Perilaku lembut yang manjur mengurai benang kusut di benak juragan favoritku itu.

Tepat seperti prediksiku, sudut bibir Hermione membentangkan seutas senyuman. Sejurus kemudian, tawa beningnya berhamburan. Menciptakan aura cerah di tengah deru salju yang menggebu.

"Kau benar, Crookshanks. Daripada berduka, aku harus mengonfirmasi langsung ketakutanku pada Harry," kekeh Hermione, balas mengecup hidung merah mudaku yang mengembang puas.

Dari ujung mataku, kulihat Ron ikut-ikutan nyengir. Tampaknya, sama sepertiku, cowok bernetra sebiru langit itu juga menikmati tawa empuk Hermione yang lebih renyah dari kerupuk ikan jenis manapun yang pernah kusantap.

Di saat kami saling berpandangan dalam noktah kesepahaman, Celestina yang pantang diabaikan ngotot mengambil kendali. Meningkatkan volume suaranya, pesohor berkulit gelap itu mendendangkan tembang jazz jagoannya, _Sekuali Penuh Cinta Panas dan Pekat_.

"Oh, datanglah kepadaku dan aduklah kualiku ini. Akan kurebuskan cinta yang panas dan pekat untuk menghangatkanmu malam ini..." Celestina melolong mendayu-dayu, mengedip genit ke arah kami yang mengernyit menatapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang kuali panas, bagaimana kalau kita meminum sesuatu yang hangat?" Hermione menggamit lengan Ron, mendesaknya untuk menjauhi poster Celestina yang sekarang mulai menarikan tari perang di sela-sela nyanyiannya.

Berdecap penuh harap, aku mengangguk bersemangat. Manik kuning jinggaku melayang ke papan nama _Three Broomsticks_ yang bertengger tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiam. Warung minum milik Madam Rosmerta yang selalu menjadi destinasi favorit selama di Hogsmeade.

"Oke, ayo kita segera pergi ke _Madam Puddifoot's_," sembur Ron tiba-tiba, menyebut nama tempat minum teh berdekorasi penuh renda. Kafetaria yang sejak dahulu kala dipakai sebagai lokasi mojok bagi pasangan muda yang kerasukan asmara.

"Ngapain kita ke sana? Oh, kau ingin mengenang nostalgia lama dengan Lavender ya?" sindir Hermione, mendesiskan nama bekas pacar pertama Ron, Lavender Brown. Gadis pirang periang yang beberapa bulan lalu membuat majikanku itu meriang disambar api kecemburuan.

Wajah penuh bercak Ron memucat, tampak tak siap menerima tudingan menyentak itu. Tak ingin kesalahpahaman terus menggantung, Prefek cowok Gryffindor itu bergegas memaparkan niatnya.

"Bukan begitu, Hermione! Aku ingin kita ke sana sebab Madam Puddifoot sudah menyiapkan kue spesial untukmu," bantah Ron defensif, mengaduh pelan tatkala alis Hermione menukik naik.

"Untuk apa Madam Puddifoot menyediakan menu khusus untukku?" Hermione bergumam curiga, memicing waspada ke belokan terdekat. Kelokan gang tempat di mana kedai yang dimaksud berada.

Meski dibumbui syak wasangka, pada akhirnya Hermione mau mengikuti kemauan Ron. Menutupi kepala dengan tudung mantel, kami terseok-seok menangkal hempasan bayu yang menderu.

Sesampainya di _Madam Puddifoot's_, kami nyelonong masuk sebelum mati membeku di depan pintu. Sedetik setelah portal depan terbuka, hawa beraroma bunga tujuh rupa menerkam indra penciuman. Mencetuskan hasrat berlama-lama menghangatkan diri di dalam ruangan.

Tak seperti sebelumnya, sore ini _Madam Puddifoot's_ kosong melompong. Bangku merah muda bersampul renda yang biasanya diduduki puluhan remaja kini sunyi tak berpenghuni. Kuat dugaan, cuaca ganas merosotkan minat pasangan muda Hogwarts untuk menghabiskan senja di luar asrama.

Madam Puddifoot, si pemilik toko yang sedari tadi asyik menata kertas perada memekik girang saat melihat kami. Dari rona berseri di pipinya yang sekisut kacang polong kering, terlihat jelas kalau penyihir gembur itu sudah menantikan kehadiran kami.

"Weatherby! Akhirnya kau tiba juga. Kupikir kau lupa pada permintaanmu sendiri!" sambut Madam Puddifoot riang, mengatupkan mulut tatkala Ron merengut menatapnya.

"Weasley, Madam. Bukan Weatherby," ralat Ron, kian cemberut ketika Hermione menguik tertahan. Tampaknya, penyakit keliru memanggil nama yang diidap guru Ramuan Hogwarts, Profesor Horace Slughorn sudah menular ke Madam Puddifoot.

Mengibaskan tangan acuh tak acuh, penyihir bersanggul ketat itu memandu kami ke meja sudut. Di atas meja, gerumbul bunga kosmos coklat _(chocolate cosmos)_ bercokol anggun. Wangi vanila dan permen coklat yang menguar dari kelopaknya merupakan pelengkap prima untuk sajian kala senja.

"Nah Wallenby, ini meja permintaanmu," ujar Madam Puddifoot, mempertontonkan sepasang lesung pipitnya yang memikat.

Tak menghiraukan omelan Ron karena lagi-lagi namanya salah disebut, wanita energik itu menghilang ke dapur setelah sebelumnya mempersilahkan kami untuk menunggu semanis mungkin.

"Busyet deh. Apa susahnya sih mengeja nama Weasley?!" Ron menggerundel jengkel, mengebor pintu dapur dengan sorot terhina. Repetannya terhenti saat jemari Hermione membelai kelopak bunga kosmos dengan kekaguman tingkat tinggi.

"Di saat seperti inilah aku bersyukur menjadi bagian dari komunitas penyihir. Jika bukan karena kemampuan magis kita, bunga ini pasti tinggal sejarah," Hermione tersenyum bangga, menghirup wangi menggoda yang berderak dari helaian merah gelap yang disentuhnya.

Bersimpuh ala Sphinx, aku mengangguk sepakat. Ya, jika bukan karena campur tangan penyihir ahli Herbologi seperti Madam Pomona Sprout, kembang asli Meksiko itu pasti punah dari muka bumi untuk selamanya.

Setahun silam, memanfaatkan satu batang hasil kultivasi, Madam Sprout berhasil mengembang-biakkan bunga yang varietas orisinalnya telah lenyap sejak ratusan tahun lampau.

Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan kosmos coklat, alumnus asrama Hufflepuff itu siap menggeber proyek baru. Memperbanyak populasi roh anggrek _(ghost orchid). _Bunga langka yang hanya hidup di belantara Kuba dan Florida.

Selama Hermione menggambarkan kinerja Madam Sprout, Ron cuma menganga terpana. Membuatku tak sabar menyegel mulut guanya dengan sabetan ekor sikat botolku yang setangguh kemoceng sihir itu.

"Ini dia pesananmu, Weaselbee. Suami kue jahe. Khusus untuk nona manis ini," Madam Puddifoot nongol mendadak, membawa senampan kue berbentuk orang-orangan berpita. Kue yang di Abad Pertengahan diburu para gadis lajang demi meraih berkah kemudahan menggaet calon suami idaman.

Sama sepertiku, Hermione juga menyadari arti simbolis di balik suami kue jahe itu. Iris coklatnya berkilat penuh harap, mencoba mencerna makna di balik perkataan ambigu Madam Puddifoot.

"Apa benar kau yang memesannya? Untukku?" tanya Hermione beruntun, memandangi Ron yang nyengir malu-malu.

"Benar sekali, Sayang. Semalam, Wenby mengirim pesan melalui burung hantunya. Mendesakku untuk membuat seloyang suami kue jahe," Madam Puddifoot mengedikkan dagu ke burung hantu cebol milik Ron, Pigwidgeon yang ber-uhu-uhu sok resmi di atas pendiangan.

"Untuk apa kau menyuruh Madam Puddifoot membuat suami kue jahe sebanyak ini?" cecar Hermione, menatap penuh hasrat ke kue berdasi yang dicomotnya.

Menggosok cuping hidungnya, tampak jengah ditonton Madam Puddifoot yang menyeringai menyemangati, Ron membocorkan alasan di balik pemesanan khususnya itu.

"Kau sudah punya kucing berbulu jahe," Ron menunjukku yang sibuk mengendus baki sebelum meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Nah, supaya lengkap, kau juga harus memiliki suami berambut serupa. Jadi, kuharap setelah menyantap kue ini, kau bisa mendapatkan suami berambut jahe," simpul Ron, menuding rambutnya yang sewarna rimpang penyedap itu.

Bisa ditebak, Hermione langsung lumer mendengar rayuan gombal itu. Pelet kata-kata yang pasti dikutip Ron dari buku _Dua Belas Cara Pantang Gagal Memikat Penyihir Perempuan_.

Melempar dirinya ke depan, Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ron. Acuh tak acuh terhadap siulan kenes Madam Puddifoot maupun deguk muntahanku, Hermione mencium Ron dengan kelembutan seorang kekasih.

Ciuman mesra yang menandakan kalau hubungan mereka telah berkembang dari persahabatan biasa menjadi cinta membara.

Menghentikan gaya pura-pura muntah, aku mencungkil sepotong kue jahe. Membuka mulut, aku melahap kue tersebut bulat-bulat. Dimulai dari kepala yang didesain mirip dengan tempurung Ron.

Selama mencecap, aku merenungkan masa depan yang bakal kujalani nanti. Jika melihat gelombang cinta yang membludak, sepertinya asa Ron bukan mimpi di siang bolong belaka.

Beberapa tahun mendatang, Hermione pasti mengawini si rambut jahe itu. Menikah dan melahirkan banyak keturunan berambut serupa. Warna rambut yang sialnya senada dengan serabut lebat kebanggaanku.

Mencongkel kue kedua, aku melirik seunting bulu jinggaku. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, berkumpul bersama pria dan balita berambut jahe cukup menyenangkan juga.

Apalagi, Hermione sudah kuanggap sebagai anggota keluarga terdekatku.

Dengan kata lain, suami dan anaknya nanti juga merupakan bagian dari keluarga kesayanganku.

* * *

Tepat seperti yang kusayangkan, Hermione nekat mencari Horcrux tanpa kawalanku. Meski aku mengeong protes ribuan kali, juraganku itu tetap bersikeras pada ketetapannya semula.

"Kau tak bisa ikut, Crookshanks. Kau harus hijrah ke Australia bersama orangtuaku," bujuk Hermione, mengelus punggungku yang bergetar.

Melengos dongkol, aku menyepak kain wol yang melingkar di dekat kakiku. Cih, apa asyiknya kabur ke Australia di tengah marabahaya seperti ini? Sebagai kucing pejuang sejati, instingku itu bertempur membela diri. Bukannya ngumpet bersembunyi di negara selatan yang nun jauh di mata itu.

Menaburkan senyum menyesal, Hermione menggaruk kuping belakangku, berupaya menetralisir gelora kemarahanku.

"Kumohon, Crookshanks. Hanya kau yang bisa menjaga orangtuaku," Hermione tercekat menahan tangis. Tangan kirinya menyaput air mata yang bergulir perlahan.

Instruksi tak disangka itu membungkam semua keberatanku. Rupanya, Hermione meninggalkanku bukan karena tak menghargai talenta magisku.

Justru ia sangat mempercayaiku sepenuhnya. Terlihat dengan keputusannya meletakkan keselamatan orangtuanya di kedua belah tanganku.

Memang, semenjak Voldemort menginfiltrasi Kementerian Sihir Inggris, nyawa kaum Muggle dan penyihir kelahiran Muggle seperti Hermione ada di ujung tanduk.

Tak ingin keluarganya jadi korban perang, Hermione mantap mengungsikan orangtuanya ke negara beribukota Canberra tersebut. Pengasingan yang memaksa kami tak bisa bersua untuk jangka waktu lama.

Menjilat pipi sembab Hermione, aku menyelami iris coklatnya yang bersimbah air mata. Saling bertatapan dalam diam, kami berkomunikasi dari hati ke hati. Menguntai janji bahwa suatu saat nanti kami pasti bertemu kembali.

"Hermione... tehnya sudah siap, Sayang."

Mengecup hidungku untuk terakhir kali, Hermione meraba saku celana denimnya. Mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, Hermione memberanikan diri menghampiri ruang keluarga. Tempat di mana ia harus melakukan tugas paling berat sedunia.

Memodifikasi ingatan dua insan yang paling dicintainya...

* * *

Meski panorama Australia bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta, hatiku tetap digelayuti mendung kelabu. Saking layunya, aku langsung kehilangan nafsu makanku yang legendaris itu. Aku juga tak berhasrat lagi mengobrak-abrik petak halaman berbunga. Hobi urakan yang di masa lalu merupakan menu harian bagiku.

Satu-satunya kegiatan menjemukan yang kulakukan hanya berjemur di ambang pintu. Bersabar menunggu kedatangan majikan asliku.

Satu-satunya sahabat terbaikku.

Sahabat terbaikku yang seharusnya sudah menjemputku sejak tiga bulan lalu. Atau tepatnya sejak kemenangan Harry Potter di Perang Besar Hogwarts.

Sewaktu mendengar berita bahagia yang diwartakan burung unta itu, aku yakin Hermione segera menjemputku. Dengan kegemilangan di genggaman, tak ada lagi alasan bagi kami untuk terkurung di sini.

Sayangnya, harapan tinggal harapan. Sampai cakarku kebas menggoreskan garis penanda hari di dinding pintu, Hermione tak juga menampakkan diri.

Terkadang, aku berpikir kalau Hermione tak tahu di mana kediaman kami saat ini. Sejak meng-obliviate orangtuanya, Hermione langsung angkat kaki. Bukan tak mungkin jika sekarang dia gagal menemukan kami di antara puluhan juta jiwa penduduk Australia.

"Itu dia, Ron! Itu benar-benar Crookshanks!"

Lengkingan kegirangan itu menghentakkan lamunanku. Belum sempat memulihkan diri, tubuh singsetku terangkat ke atas, tersaruk ke dalam rengkuhan seharum vanila.

Menengadah, aku bertatapan kembali dengan sorot hangat yang kurindukan. Mata penuh cahaya yang kini berkaca-kaca dalam air mata bahagia.

"Lihat, benar kan? Kita pasti bisa menemukan mereka berbekal Deluminator ini."

Membusung bangga, Ron memamerkan alat ciptaan mendiang Profesor Albus Dumbledore. Benda mirip pemantik yang mampu mengontrol pelita sekaligus membimbing pemakainya ke lokasi seseorang yang dipikirkannya.

"Trims, Ron. Kalau bukan karena Deluminator-mu, mungkin aku masih kelabakan mencari mereka," Hermione tersenyum cegukan saat Ron menariknya ke dalam rengkuhan.

Terhimpit di antara kehangatan Hermione dan Ron, aku mendengkur tenang. Akhirnya, setelah menunggu lama, aku bisa berkumpul kembali bersama keluargaku.

Satu-satunya keluarga yang akan kujaga sampai akhir menutup mata.

* * *

"Mommy, kenapa Crookshanks tak bisa bicara seperti Luna? Si kucing hitam pitak milik Sailor Moon itu?"

Suara cadel menggemaskan itu membangunkanku dari alam mimpi. Mengerjap, aku memandang wajah penuh bintik Rose Weasley. Balita berambut semerah jahe yang baru berulang tahun kelima seminggu silam.

"Crookshanks memang tak bicara bahasa manusia. Tapi, ia bisa berkomunikasi dari hati ke hati," jawab Hermione ringkas, tersenyum keibuan saat putri sulungnya menampakkan ekspresi tidak puas.

"Apa aku dan Cockroach bisa berbicara dari hati ke hati? Seperti Mommy dan Crookshanks?" Rose kembali bertanya, mengangkat seekor anak kucing yang berbaring malas di sampingku.

Kucing jingga berkaki bengkok yang merupakan keturunanku satu-satunya. Hasil pembuahan silang dengan kucing primadona _Magical Menagarie_, toko hewan sihir milik Hermione. Toko tempat di mana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Toko di mana petang ini aku tidur malas-malasan seharian.

"Pasti, Sayang. Kau dan Cockroach pasti saling memahami dan menjadi teman baik satu sama lain. Sama seperti Crookshanks dan Mommy," jelas Hermione lembut, melirikku yang menguap mengantuk.

Menyenderkan kepala gepengku, aku mendengkur perlahan. Sebenarnya, aku masih ingin terlibat lebih dalam di pembicaraan mereka. Namun, seiring dengan pertambahan usia, entah kenapa mataku tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Selalu menuntut untuk tertidur lelap dan tak pernah bangun kembali.

Dering bel diiringi tawa bergemerincing memaksa mataku terbuka lamat-lamat. Samar-samar, manik lamurku mengamati putra bungsu Hermione, Hugo Weasley yang menerabas masuk sambil melonjak atraktif. Di belakangnya, sang ayah mengepit dua sapu balap mini. Benda yang pasti menjadi pemicu kehebohan Hugo saat ini.

Begitu melihat miniatur sapu terbang itu, Rose ikut-ikutan melompat memeluk ayahnya. Di bawah kaki Rose, Cockroach mengeong gembira, mengawasi majikan mungilnya dengan tatapan bersahabat.

Menguap panjang, aku mengamati insting protektif yang ditunjukkan putra tunggalku.

Sepertinya, Cockroach bisa kuandalkan untuk meneruskan tongkat estafet. Hermione dan keluarganya pasti aman berada dalam perlindungan satu-satunya keturunanku yang tersisa.

Mendengus pelan, misaiku bergetar puas. Sekarang, tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jadi, aku bisa tertidur tenang untuk selamanya.

Seiring dengan pemahaman itu, mataku mengubur perlahan-lahan.

Pelan tapi pasti mengalir hanyut dalam tidur damai yang abadi...

**TAMAT**


End file.
